It's my brother's bachelor party Why am i going?
by XxSadFacexX
Summary: Doug's sister comes with them to the bachelor party, but Missy and Phil have a bit of history. they love each other but the other doesnt know. Phil OC i will only update when i get more than one review.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey this is Doug, sorry I'm not here right now. If you could leave your name, number, and a brief message, I'll get back to you"_

_"Hey its Missy, sorry I'm not answering leave your message and i'll call later."_

_"Hey this is Phil. Leave me a message, or don't but do me a favor. Don't text me. It's gay"_

_"Hey you've reached Dr. Stuart Price Divine Dentistry, sorry I can't pick up the phone.."_

RING

"Hello" Tracy says

"Tracy, it's Phil"

"Phil where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out!"

"Yeah, hey listen we fucked up"

"what are you talking about?"

"The whole bachelor party, the whole night, things got out of control and um" he pauses and thinks "we lost Doug.

"what?"

"We cant find Doug"

"What are you saying Phil? We're getting married in five hours"

"Yeah, thats not going to happen"

* * *

Two Days before Missy's POV

"Tracy i am not going! It's suppose to be all about guys"

"you were one of the guys in high school"

I look at her

"Sorry but please I also need someone to watch Alan. You know he loves you"

"Tracy!"

"Please"

"Oh my god Fine ill go!"

Hour later I walk into Tracy's parents house.

"Hello?"

"Missy! It's nice to see you!" Tracy's mom says

"um I was just here getting fitted"

"Oh right well Doug and Sid are in the garage" she says walking away.

I walk to the garage and i hear Sid say "except for herpes those come back with you"

"Um nice Sid"

He looks at me and smiles "Hi Miss. I just told Doug that he was going to take my car"

He points to the Mercedes and i smile "Nice"

"Only i can drive it" Doug says

"And Missy" Sid says

"HA!"

* * *

About Ten Minutes Later

"why do we have to park so close?" Alan says

We just pulled up to the school where Phil works. I sigh happily. Yes. I like Phil okay.

We have a bit of history. I liked him since 5th grade. We flirt all the time and joke but he's married, well almost divorced with a son.

"why do you ask" I ask him

"I'm not suppose to be with in 200 feet off a school"

"Huh" Doug says

"or a Chuck E. Cheese."

"Mr. Wenneck..." a student began

"It's the weekend, Budnick. I don't know you, you do not exist" Phil says walking to the car.

"Missy!" Phil says loud

"Phil!" I say just like him.

He jumps in the car and hugs me

"Hey watch the leather" Doug says.

"Shit nice car, I'm driving" Phil says as he lets go of me.

"No you're not no one can drive but me and Missy"

"who's this?" Phil asks

"Alan, Tracy's brother" Doug answers as he drives to Stu's house.

"We met like 4 times." Alan says looking at Phil.

"Oh yeah, how've you been?"

We pull up to Stu's house and none of us wanted to get Stu because of Melissa. She's a complete bitch.

"i got this" Phil says and he cups his hands over his mouth "Paging Doctor Faggot. Paging Doctor Faggot"

All of us laugh as he walks out with a "are you serious look" and Melissa stands at the door.

Stu gets into the car and i wave and he says "hi Missy and Phil, you wonder why Melissa hates you"

"I dont care if she likes me or not.

We are driving and me and Phil and Stu are drinking a little.

"come on let me drive!"Phil says

"no Sid left me and Missy the car, anyway you're drinking."

"when has that stopped me before" Phil says

"he's right Doug. Remember Phil was always our designated drunk driver"

I start laughing "I remember that!"

"no!"

"Oh whatever I left my ex wife with my kid at home so i could go with you guys to Vegas. You know how hard that was?"

"um no" i answer

"That's sweet Phil" Alan says.

" I was being sarcastic i fucking hate my life. Steph is trying to keep Eli away from me. I might just stay in Vegas forever. Wanna stay with me Miss?"

"Sure Phil"

"that's why i managed to stay single this whole time you know" Alan says

"oh really? thats why you're singe?" Stu asks

"yeah"

"good to know"

"am i alright on that side Alan" Doug asks

"yeah you're good" Alan says with out looking.

As Doug tried to pull into that lane, a huge semi honk at us. I scream and hold on to Phil.

Alan starts laughing

"oh that was great!"

"Alan you could have killed us! that isnt funny!" i say

"I'm sorry Missy"

We drive to a gas station to fill up the car and we leave Alan at the car.

"no no, but Tracy did mention we shouldn't let him gamble or drink too much" I hear Doug say as i look for candy.

"He's like a gremlin. He comes with instructions and shit" Phil says.

"And one water" Stu states, setting a water on the counter.

"All good with Melissa?" Doug asks.

"Oh yeah. I told her we are two hours outside of wine country and she bought it" Stu says smiling

"Don't you think it's kind of strange you've been in a relationship for three years and you still have to lie about going to Vegas?" Phil asks

"Yeah i do but trust me it's not worth the fight"

"oh so you can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop o a carnival cruise line?"

"bartender" i say

"oh right. A bartender"

"She was wasted and if you must know he didn't even cum inside her" Stu says

I start laughing "You believe that?"

"Uh yeah i do believe that because she's grossed out by semen"

"that'll be 34.50" the cashier says

I look at Stu "No girls grossed out by semen" and i walk out

Phil looks at Stu "its 34.50"

* * *

I spaced out but I look around and i hear a bit about gambling and a ruh-tard. but now its dark out when we get to Caesar's Palace. We get out of the car and go to walk in and 2 girls walk out and shot a smile to Phil and he smiles back and i become really jealous.

"can i help you?" the front deck lady asks

"Yes, we have reservations under Dr. Price" Stu answers

"Dr. Price? Stu, you're a dentist, don't get all fancy. He's a dentist, if anyone has a heart attack, still call 911"

"i'll be sure to do that" the lady says flirting. " you have a two bed room on the eighth floor?"

"well if we are sharing, I'm bunking with Phil, or Missy. You cool with that?" Alan asks

"No, I'm not cool with that. What are we? 12? Look Lisa, do you have any Villas available?"

She starts clicking on her computer and Alan starts asking about his beeper.

"we have one and its 4200 for the night."

The guys start fighting and Stu says "Melissa checks my statements i can't"

"we just need a card on file we won't charge till you check out"

"okay i'll help Stu" I hand her my card too

We walk to the elevator and go up to our room and look around.

"omg this is beautiful" i say

"Thank you guys or should i say Thank You Stu and Missy"

"No problem Bro"

"Alright pick a room and get ready ladies. We leave in 30 minutes"

I pick a room and i shower and i walk into my room and see Phil.

"Um Phil what are you doing in here?"

"I wasnt sharing with Doug or Stu and definitely not, Alan."

"Um okay then"

I start getting ready and i turn and see a shirtless Phil

I stand shocked "um yes?"

"You know i love you right Miss"

"Phil you have a family"

"I'm divorced."

"So? I dont want to ruin what we have"

He puts his hands on my face and kisses me.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of the room i share with Phil after about fifteen minutes and i look around and I hear Stu talking in his room so I walk into his room. I look in and i see Doug and Phil sitting down.

"Who is he talking too?" I mouth.  
"Melissa" Phil whispers.

I sit on the bed as Stu walks around in his underwear talking on the phone.  
"What else? Well we, umm, we met the proprietor. Uh What's his name again Doug? Oh yeah its Caesar Balubjal. Yes like the salad." He says.  
I point to my watch meaning 'hurry this up'  
"Well listen, I got to go cause we're gonna hit this wine tasting. Wait wait wait. I love you. Okay bye" He hung up.  
Suddenly I start laughing. "I'm not even going to say anything it's too embarrassing." Phil says.  
Stu rolls his eyes and asks, "Where's Alan"  
I look at Doug and says "You were the last one with him."  
"He went down stairs, he said he needed to grab a few things"  
"Good, because I wanted to show you something" Stu says and pretends to do the muscle man thing.  
"Stu don't do that" i say laughing  
"Shut up Miss" He smiles.  
He walks, well skips sorta, to his bag and pulls out a black velvet box.  
"Of course i will Stu!" I say loud and giggles. Stu smiles and looks at the guys.  
Phil stares at Stu.  
"What the hell is that?"  
"What do you think this is?" Stu asks  
"I think this is a huge fucking mistake" Phil answers.  
"Philip" I snap.  
Stu ignores him and looks at my brother and says "I'm going to propose to Melissa at your wedding, after the ceremony."  
"Stuey! Congratulations."  
"Thank you Doug" He smiles and starts getting dressed. "This is a beautiful ring." i say "Yeah, its my grandmother's. She made it all the way through the Holocaust with that thing. its legit."  
"I don't get it," Phil says, "have you not listened to anything i have ever said?"  
Stu sighs then takes him a deep breath. "Phil, it's been 3 years, its time. This is how it works." he says  
"A, thats bull! And B she is a complete bitch!"  
"Hey that's his fiance!" Doug says.  
"Hey, not yet." I say  
"It's true you know! She beat him!" I look at Stu, "You told me it was twice."  
"It was! And I was completely out of line!"  
"Wow, wow he's in denial. Not to mention she fucked a sailor!" Phil says.  
"Bartender" i say. "on a cruise may i add?"  
"hey i'm standing right here. I can hear everything." Stu says.  
Alan walks in the room. "Hey you guys ready to let the dogs out?" Alan asks.  
"Umm Alan?" I ask  
"Who let the dogs out? Who? Who who?" Alan started singing.  
I start laughing and Doug says "yes Alan we're ready"  
We walk to the elevator. I push the button and i hear behind me, "You aren't really wearing that are you?" I look and see it was Phil talking to Alan about his bag. I go to say something but the doors open and i look and see a greasy haired man standing up from a womans legs. I look at Phil with a gross face and we walk in. "We're going up" the greasy mans says  
"That's fine" Phil says.  
As we wait the grease ball looks over at me and tries to give me a look that i think means he wants me next but i grab Phil's pant leg and he puts his arms around me and kisses my head. The guy sighs and gets off at his stop.  
"Why are we still going up?" Doug asks.  
"You'll see" Phil answers.  
We get on to the roof.  
"It clearly says we can't be up here."  
"Stu we are paying for a villa. We should be able to go where ever we want!" Phil answers  
We walk to a ladder and i tell Doug to go after me.  
"Why can't I?" Phil asks. "Cause i don't want you watching my ass." i answer.  
"I won't stare at your butt" Alan says.  
"Alan i just trust my brother more" I say  
"Okay lets go!" Phil says as he pushes me to go up the ladder.  
I start climbing up.  
"I can still watch your ass!" Phil yells up to me.  
I start shaking my ass more as i climb up just being a tease. Well now i'm glad i decided to wear nice jeans.

* * *

I decided to leave the roof scene for later haha thank you for Mrs. Haynes for reviewing. I tried to make my grammar better i'm sorry if it is not just tell me if it did or not. and Lauren thank you for being the reason i wrote this one. haha you all know the rule.. more than 1 review=updates!


End file.
